1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece plastic closure for containers. The closure has a hinge, a lower part having side walls and a sealing cover surface with a discharge spout positioned therein, and a cap which is hingedly connected with the lower part. The cap is used to seal the discharge spout.
2.Description of the Prior Art
In a known one-piece plastic closure with a hinge, both the side walls of the cap and the side walls of the lower part are perpendicular to the cover surface and to the base of the lower part. Only under such consitions has it been possible to produce a plastic closure of the type described with a plastic injection mold, without the use of a slide unit. It is now an object of this invention to provide a plastic closure of the type described above, having side walls proceeding outwardly and inclined from the cover surface, which can be manufactured in a plastic injection mold without requiring use of a slide unit.